closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
20th Century Studios/Other
NOTE: Trailer variants and closing variants have respectively moved here and here. Please do not put trailer and closing variants on the main "Other" page. Put them on those respective pages instead. Fox Film Corporation 1915-1935 Bandicam 2016-12-11 16-18-43-969.jpg Bandicam_2016-12-11_16-18-50-868.jpg 1915-1917 b6c98ad6ebb9cf47d2fc8fae276a05c1.png Bandicam 2016-12-11 16-19-14-739.jpg 1929?-1931? Bandicam 2016-12-11 16-19-49-278.jpg 20th Century Pictures, Inc. 1933-1936 320c8ec8-92d9-46a1-9c55-51af1772d48e.jpg ae768e02-f0eb-414a-b3e6-e45c561bfbcf.jpg|''The Bowery'' (1933) 3557efe3-a07c-4a40-9fbe-15ecf667c10e.jpg|''Advice to the Lovelorn'' (1933) a711f4b7-c983-478c-81b1-e09443eac106.jpg|''Moulin Rouge'' (1934) 43ef694e-1863-4392-8a86-f39ce0dc5875.jpg|''Clive of India'' (1935) 6397b1e2-4f5d-4c4d-b1be-f5e26a05b289.jpg|''The Call of the Wild'' (1935) 20th Century Fox 1935–1968, 1975-1976 20th Century FOX Logoo 1935 Alt.PNG|''The 20th Century-Fox Hour'' dd80c25b2e212b04049f994a70bd6610.png|Black and white version 1935_20th_Century_FOX_logo.png Fox35 1.jpg 20th_Century_Fox_logo_1935.jpg 1774a137e33d7a7ad181856ca6a1e219.png 20th_Century_Fox_1935_bw.jpg|Open matte version 20th_Century_Fox_1935_Color_Open_Matte.png|Colorized open matte version GW255H136.png|Matted letterboxed version vlcsnap-2013-07-28-05h21m31s252.png|B&W version of the color logo. 20th Century FOX Logo 1935 b.jpg|A colorized version. GW181H136.jpg|Early version of the colorized version. 20th Century FOX Logo 1935 c.jpg A8f4cc8e4957e46da74199585291439f 0232d5f0-5abc-4a6f-a53a-17cf2440038c.png|A colorized letterboxed version P6L2RNNRv2eFN_YljlL2kA30201.jpg GW259H135.jpg|Another matted letterboxed version, this time in color. 4AqB8p0GupPJ7uiy2jr95g19102.jpg i1hEhyQK528ZAPHbrxzbfQ41694.jpg 20thcentury_38.jpg|''Poor Little Rich Girl'' (1936) d28354-1896.jpg|''Ramona'' (1936) Wee_Willie_Winkie_(1937).jpg|''Wee Willie Winkie'' (1937) e60c3c5c-99e7-4f8e-ada2-45be3567206c.jpg|''Heidi'' (1937) s-ad-01.jpg|''Suez'' (1938) jesse-james-20th-century-fox-logo.jpg|''Jesse James'' (1939) fm-ad-01.jpg|''Frontier Marshal'' (1939) drums-along-the-mohawk-20th-century-fox-logo.jpg|''Drums Along the Mohawk'' (1939) grapes-of-wrath-20th-century-fox-logo.jpg|''The Grapes of Wrath'' (1940) moz-rm-01.jpg|''The Mark of Zorro'' (1940) nttm-cr-01.jpg|''Night Train to Munich'' (1940) western-union-20th-century-fox-logo.jpg|''Western Union'' (1941) blood-and-sand-20th-century-fox-logo.jpg|''Blood and Sand'' (1941) bs-ic-01.jpg|''Belle Starr'' (1941) gg-mb-01.jpg|''Great Guns'' (1941) mgs-ic-01.jpg|''My Gal Sal'' (1942) ahwwg-aw-01.jpg|''A-Haunting We Will Go'' (1942) d164416-2376.jpg|''Iceland'' (1942) 20thcenturyfoxtheblackswan1942.png|''The Black Swan'' (1942) hfh-bh-01.jpg|''Hello, Frisco, Hello'' (1943) ci-wl-01.jpg|''Coney Island'' (1943) Fox 'Heaven Can Wait' Opening.png|''Heaven Can Wait'' (1943) TCFTheGangsAllHere.png|''The Gang's All Here'' (1943) l-jb-01.jpg|''The Lodger'' (1944) pug-bh-01.jpg|''Pin Up Girl'' (1944) TCFColorized1945.png|''State Fair'' (1945) b-ek-01.jpg|''Boomerang!'' (1947) mo34s-gs-01.jpg|''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1947) mwt-wl-01.jpg|''Mother Wore Tights'' (1947) cfc-hk-01.jpg|''Captain from Castile'' (1947) sp-wl-01.jpg|''Sitting Pretty'' (1948) rh-jn-01.jpg|''Road House'' (1948) cotc-rs-01.jpg|''Cry of the City'' (1948) ys-ww-01.jpg|''Yellow Sky'' (1948) lttw-jm-01.jpg|''A Letter to Three Wives'' (1949) bbfbb-ps-01.jpg|''The Beautiful Blonde from Bashful Bend'' (1949) pinky-20th-century-fox-logo.jpg|''Pinky'' (1949) night-and-the-city-20th-century-fox-logo.jpg|''Night and the City'' (1950) pits-ek-01.jpg|''Panic in the Streets'' (1950) d28354-7825.jpg|''The Gunfighter'' (1950) broken-arrow-20th-century-fox-logo.jpg|''Broken Arrow'' (1950) 20th Century FOX Logo 1935 c.jpg|''American Guerrilla in the Philippines'' (1950) nwo-jm-01.jpg|''No Way Out'' (1950) br-hh-01.jpg|''The Black Rose'' (1950) m8-eg-01.jpg|''Mister 880'' (1950) two-flags-west-20th-century-fox-logo.jpg|''Two Flags West'' (1950) 20thcentury_38.jpg|''All About Eve'' (1950) r-hh-01.jpg|''Rawhide'' (1951) otr-wl-01.jpg|''On the Riviera'' (1951) nhits-hk-01.jpg|''No Highway in the Sky'' (1951) dtess-rw-01.jpg|''The Day the Earth Stood Still'' (1951) fb-sf-01.jpg|''Fixed Bayonets!'' (1951) du-rb-01.jpg|''Deadline - U.S.A.'' (1952) dbtk-rwb-01.jpg|''Don’t Bother to Knock'' (1952) ohfh-hh-01.jpg|''O. Henry’s Full House'' (1952) woag-jt-01.jpg|''Way of a Gaucho'' (1952) bob-hj-01.jpg|''Bloodhounds of Broadway'' (1952) sasf-hk-01.jpg|''Stars and Stripes Forever'' (1952) mcr-hk-01.jpg|''My Cousin Rachel'' (1952) n-hh-01.jpg|''Niagara'' (1953) moat-ek-01.jpg|''Man on a Tightrope'' (1953) poss-sf-01.jpg|''Pickup on South Street'' (1953) gpb-hh-01.jpg|''Gentlemen Prefer Blondes'' (1953) i-rb-01.jpg|''Inferno'' (1953) 20th century fox (1954).png|''Demetrius and the Gladiators'' (1954) d28354-21453.jpg|''Witchcraft'' (1964) 9ae4977e-6696-4893-9c3c-c2e72ba6ae47.jpg|''The Earth Dies Screaming'' (1964) ztg-mc-01.jpg|''Zorba the Greek'' (1964) hhsc-ra-01.jpg|''Hush…Hush, Sweet Charlotte'' (1964) EXPLORA.jpg|''Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines'' (1965) ac5b3e61-6438-477b-a4ac-eb8e73c9a477.jpg|''Morituri'' (1965) fotp-ra-01.jpg|''The Flight of the Phoenix'' (1965) b-lm-01.jpg|''Batman'' (1966) i-lp-01.jpg|''The Incident'' (1967) d-bf-01.jpg|''Deadfall'' (1968) GW445H234.png|''The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother'' (1975) GW443H336.jpg|''At Long Last Love'' (1975) 20thCenturyFoxAllThisAndWorldWarII.jpg|''All This and World War II'' (1976) 5FLc3B8neUQdI5UCVTdgrg17813.jpg 1953-1987, 1990, 2003, 2015, 2017 vlcsnap-2013-06-27-07h57m32s133.png|Black and white version ZlajiicOuQgJSZCRqsXamQ19811.jpg 20th_Century_Fox_(1953).png 20th_Century_FOX_Logo_1953(2).jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-28-05h18m27s215.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h41m28s239.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h42m31s106.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h21m31s85.png 1953_20th_Century_FOX_logo.png The_1953_20th_Century_Fox_logo.jpeg 20th_Century_Fox_(1954).jpg Screenshot_20th_Century_Fox_Logo_in_1975.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-03-01h55m06s67.png dNTLhIJYlbP_wrmig-zW1Q13220.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-02-06h53m56s246.png vlcsnap-2012-12-29-00h23m04s45.png vlcsnap-2015-10-04-06h25m10s65.png 20th_Century_Fox_(1977).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_1980.png 20th_Century_Fox_(1980).jpg cinemascope.jpg|CinemaScope color variant YZ3YuvtnCT2waLPvPLc9wg21446.jpg 272266-cinemascope.jpg|CinemaScope B&W variant 20th Century FOX Logo 1977.jpg|1977 print version The Robe (1953) .png|''The Robe'' (1953) vlcsnap-2013-02-12-11h40m50s8.png|''How to Marry a Millionaire'' (1953) bt1mr-rw-01.jpg|''Beneath the 12-Mile Reef'' (1953) vlcsnap-2013-06-27-07h57m09s147.png|''Three Coins in the Fountain'' (1954) tcf prince valiant.png|''Prince Valiant'' (1954) tcf Demetrius and the Gladiators.png|''Demetrius and the Gladiators'' (1954) ww-jn-01.jpg|''Woman’s World'' (1954) Bw-nj-01.jpg|''Carmen Jones'' (1954) and Black Widow (1954) vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h37m08s75.png|''The Seven Year Itch'' (1955) po-rw-01.jpg|''The Proud Ones'' (1956) Bigger Than Life (1956).jpg|''Bigger Than Life'' (1956) bhah-rf-01.jpg|''Between Heaven and Hell'' (1956) 20th Century Fox logo_Anastasia (1956).jpg|''Anastasia'' (1956) hkma-jh-01.jpg|''Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison'' (1957) boad-jn-01.jpg|''Boy on a Dolphin'' (1957) ds-wl-01.jpg|''Desk Set'' (1957) 20th Century Fox Will Success Spoil Rock Hunter.png|''Will Success Spoil Rock Hunter?'' (1957) eb-dp-01.jpg|''The Enemy Below'' (1957) f-kn-01.jpg|''The Fly'' (1958) warlock-20th-century-fox-logo.jpg|''Warlock'' (1959) rotf-eb-01.jpg|''Return of the Fly'' (1959) TCF 'Journey to the Center of the Earth' Opening.jpg|''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (1959) stb-lg-01.jpg|''Sink the Bismarck!'' (1960) TCF The Story of Ruth.png|''The Story of Ruth'' (1960) d28354-12643.jpg|''The Millionairess'' (1960) 20th Century Fox (Snow White and The Three Stooges).jpg|''Snow White and the Three Stooges'' (1961) 20thcentury_59.jpg|''The Innocents'' (1961) fwiab-ia-01.jpg|''Five Weeks in a Balloon'' (1962) 20th Centuryfoxkgfds.png|''What a Way to Go!'' (1964) db-hk-01.jpg|''Dear Brigitte'' (1965) omf-dm-01.jpg|''Our Man Flint'' (1966) bm-jg-01.jpg|''The Blue Max'' (1966) How-to-steal-million-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''How to Steal a Million'' (1966) mb-jl-01.jpg|''Modesty Blaise'' (1966) ilf-gd-01.jpg|''In Like Flint'' (1967) tftr-sd-01.jpg|''Two for the Road'' (1967) c-ft-01.jpg|''Caprice'' (1967) tr-gd-01.jpg|''Tony Rome'' (1967) pota-fs-01.jpg|''Planet of the Apes'' (1968) d-gd-01.jpg|''The Detective'' (1968) lic-gd-01.jpg|''Lady in Cement'' (1968) pomjb-rn-01.jpg|''The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie'' (1969) 1r-tg-01.jpg|''100 Rifles'' (1969) c-rf-01.jpg|''Che!'' (1969) GODEL.jpg|''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid'' (1969) u-am-01.jpg|''The Undefeated'' (1969) f0c26d00-e4b0-496e-9f13-3248538bb886.jpg|''The Only Game in Town'' (1970) m-ra-01.jpg|''M*A*S*H'' (1970) ttt-rf-01.jpg|''Tora! Tora! Tora!'' (1970) 20th Century Fox The French Connection.png|''The French Connection'' (1971) hr-py-01.jpg|''The Hot Rock'' (1972) cl-mr-01.jpg|''Cinderella Liberty'' (1973) eotn-ra-01.jpg|''Emperor of the North Pole'' (1973) The 1953 20th Century Fox logo.JPG|''The Towering Inferno'' (1974) young-frankenstein-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Young Frankenstein'' (1974) The 1953 20th Century Fox logo.jpg 20th Century Fox - Breaking Point (1976).jpg|''Breaking Point'' (1976) 20th Century Fox - The Omen (1976).jpg|''The Omen'' (1976) sm-mb-10.jpg|''Silent Movie'' (1976) Silver Streak 1976.jpg|''Silver Streak'' (1976) logo82.jpg|''Wizards'' (1977) noaaELFe0yGayC6TEEzQqg14169.jpg|''Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure'' (1977) hD2neS98Cb4f-IgqzJdO2w120400.jpg|''Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope'' (1977) j-fz-01.jpg|''Julia'' (1977) fa-op-01.jpg|''The Turning Point'' (1977) high-anxiety-20th-century-fox-logo.jpg|''High Anxiety'' (1977) d28354-5166.jpg|''An Unmarried Woman'' (1978) vlcsnap-2012-09-14-15h47m18s130.png|''Damien: Omen II'' (1978) d-wh-01.jpg|''The Driver'' (1978) nr-mr-01.jpg|''Norma Rae'' (1979) Screen Shot 2018-08-19 at 9.55.15 AM.png|''Alien'' (1979) Fox 'Alien' Opening (2019 Reissue).png|''Alien'' (1979, 2019 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-03-08-22h52m06s146.png|''Avalanche Express'' (1979) r-mr-01.jpg|''The Rose'' (1979) d28354-14916.jpg|''Fatso'' (1980) 20th Century Fox - Brubaker (1980).jpg|''Brubaker'' (1980) rofj-fl-01.jpg|''The Stunt Man'' (1980) 20th Century Fox 1980.png|''Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) tcf Kagemusha (1980).png|''Kagemusha'' (1980) gKlKhvt9GlfMhbrKMShH1w407295.png|''Nine to Five'' (1980) 20th Century FOX Logo 1980.JPG|''The Cannonball Run'' (1981, A) cbr.jpg|''The Cannonball Run'' (1981, B) vlcsnap-2012-12-18-17h50m24s50.png|''History of the World: Part I'' (1981) vlcsnap-2013-01-03-01h54m46s121.png|''Taps'' (1981) The Yolk's On You! (1983).png|''The Yolk's on You!'' (1983, video game) Fox 'The Stone Boy' Opening.png|''The Stone Boy'' (1984) 2faa47d743faaee2bd5be551dbc17de1.png|''Wall Street'' (1987) GW347H266.png|''Young Guns II'' (1990) Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 11.39.55 AM.png|''Down with Love'' (2003) peanuyts alhoa.png|''Aloha'' (International, 2015) tcf greatest show man 1.png|''The Greatest Showman'' (2017, A) 1956–1967, 1992, 2015 20th_Century_Fox_(1955,_CinemaScope).jpg|Plain 0 version (notice that the "t" in "20th" is different.) 20th_Century_Fox_(1970,_Grandeur_70).jpg|Grandeur 70 variation 20th_Century_Fox_(1960).jpg|1960-1967 65f1e615-21c3-4313-9943-1ac165cccad7.jpg|''Carousel'' (1956) 82671f02-d3b8-43e8-afc0-ea96f21ed417.jpg|''The King & I'' (1956) 2dd9fa6d6b6e736d0f57d133919aed06.png|''Can-Can'' (1960) 20th Century Fox logo (CinemaScope 55 & Todd-AO version).jpg|''Cleopatra'' (1963) vlcsnap-2013-03-31-04h17m22s55.png|''The Sound of Music'' (1965) aate-cr-01.jpg|''The Agony and the Ecstasy'' (1965) Bitb-jh-01.jpg|''The Bible: In the Beginning'' (1966) dd-rf-01.jpg|''Doctor Dolittle'' (1967) Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-01h14m43s93.png|''Predator 2'' (1992, video game) 2e596167e6d8f7c305e3173cf6161451.png|''The Simpsons'' - "Cue Detective" (2015) CinemaScope Rare.jpg i-jc-02.jpg witc-pd-02.jpg imagesCANBGOUG.jpg CinemaScope 55.png Grandeur 70.jpg 1981-1994, 2014, 2019 12137139_1_x.jpg|Early version of the logo on a morning sky background, as seen in an eight-layered glass painting. 20th_Century_Fox_(1979).jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h34m17s234.png 20th Century FOX Logo 1981(2).jpg 20th Century FOX Logo 1990.jpg|Open matte version 20th_Century_Fox_(1981)_Open_Matte.jpg -p9QNal6j5q90Q50xMXiRw16392.jpg 20th Century Fox 1981 Recolor.jpg 20th_Century_Fox_1981_logo.jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-03-19h24m49s112.png|1982 version with only two rear searchlights instead of three. Used on the beginning of the 20th Century Fox Television logo at the time. vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h42m43s219.png vlcsnap-2013-09-08-05h56m06s134.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-06h31m37s52.png SearchlightlessFoxStructure.jpg|Version without the rear searchlights. vlcsnap-2013-10-03-19h15m52s80.png vlcsnap-2013-10-03-19h32m40s170.png vlcsnap-2012-12-28-16h46m27s64.png Logo 20th century fox 1981-1993.jpg 20th Century Fox 1982282282.jpg The 1981 20th Century Fox logo.png 5cc0233c5d2d8f608c4da42fec0a66b5.png Y7Z9zkBd5i_1VYGIcrkITw18460.jpg 20th Century FOX Logo 1983 copy.jpg|Extremely rare black & white version GW264H140.jpg|A pink searchlight? 20th Century Fox - Predator 2 (1990).jpg 055f266d0f567f0b0e0506e68883abd9.png|''Modern Problems'' (1981) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-11h17m31s233.png|''The Pirate Movie'' (1982) TCF the man from snowy river.png|''The Man from Snowy River'' (1982) 20th Century Fox - The Verdict (1982).jpg|''The Verdict'' (1982) kqIqK4ItpZ1ZFFcrlZrbIg50030.jpg|''Kiss Me Goodbye'' (1982) vlcsnap-2013-03-15-19h11m05s173.png|''Bill Cosby: Himself'' (1983) 20th Century Fox (old).jpg|''Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi'' (1983) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-14h05m36s205.png|''Porky's II: The Next Day'' (1983) d28354-412.jpg|''The Star Chamber'' (1983) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Fire_and_Ice_(1983).jpg|''Fire and Ice'' (1983) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-11h06m16s135.png|''Silkwood'' (1983) 15fa57e5-daa4-46bc-a274-2a1c0d74fe92.jpg|''Kidco'' (1984) 20th Century Fox (1984, Revenge of the Nerds).jpg|''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h40m46s160.png|''The Flamingo Kid'' (1984) vlcsnap-2013-02-12-11h43m49s1.png|''Porky's Revenge'' (1985) 20th Century Fox - Prizzi's Honor (1985).png|''Prizzi's Honor'' (US, 1985) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h04m24s141.png|''Commando'' (1985) d28354-5719.jpg|''Enemy Mine'' (1985) 20th Century Fox Highlander.png|''Highlander'' (US, 1986) Fox 'Big Trouble in Little China' Opening.png|''Big Trouble in Little China'' (1986) Aliens (1986).jpg|''Aliens'' (1986) The Fly.png|''The Fly'' (1986) 20th Century Fox - Predator (1987).png|''Predator'' (1987) Fox 'Raising Arizona' Opening.png|''Raising Arizona'' (1987) ZPQ5U7zIECeOOCCslEFJ4Q663100.jpg|''The Sicilian'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-01-01-04h51m53s7.png|''BIG'' (1988) Die Hard (1988).png|''Die Hard'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-05-02-15h13m39s1.png|''Gleaming the Cube'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-10-03-19h30m08s191.png|''Say Anything...'' (1989) 7bQwyRdN0t3zoRLeYm4U0w19930.jpg|''Weekend at Bernie's'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-07-16-03h19m56s176.png|''The Abyss'' (1989) Fox 'Worth Winning' Opening.png|''Worth Winning'' (1989) The War of the Roses (1989).png|''The War of the Roses'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-06-08-17h48m45s121.png|''Vital Signs'' (1990) Die Hard 2 (1990).png|''Die Hard 2'' (1990) 20th Century Fox 1981 logo.jpg|''The Exorcist III'' (1990) eGhvbGN6MTI=_o_20th-century-fox-1982.jpg|''Pacific Heights'' (1990) TFC - Markedfordeath.jpg|''Marked for Death'' (1990) Fox 'Home Alone' Opening.png|''Home Alone'' (1990) 20th Century Fox - Predator 2 (1990).png|''Predator 2'' (1990) The 1981 20th Century Fox logo (Snow Variant).jpg|''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) The 1981 20th Century Fox logo.jpeg|''Sleeping with the Enemy'' (1991) Class Action (1991).png|''Class Action'' (1991) Fox 'Robin Hood' Opening.png|''Robin Hood'' (1991) gDGGhL3Ppvs76SwLLB-cfA25954.jpg|''Dying Young'' (1991) Fox logo from Point Break 1991.png|''Point Break'' (1991) J71T-l95IkTFwZ1rBEVd6A25455.jpg|''White Men Can't Jump'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-07-05-12h30m18s204.png|''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) FOX logo from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992).png|''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-04-09-01h36m46s26.png|''Alien 3'' (1992) Home Alone 2 (1992).png|''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) hom-lm-01.jpg|''Toys'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-06-26-22h21m01s38.png|''The Sandlot'' (1993) xxlrGkF2FX14_IvX67THPQ782878.jpg|''Robin Hood: Men in Tights'' (1993) Fox 'Rising Sun' Opening.png|''Rising Sun'' (1993) Fox 'The Good Son' Opening.png|''The Good Son'' (1993) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h26m22s213.png|''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (1993) 24c5d241b0d4b43ee10abf5c6b16f484.png|''Sugar Hill'' (1994) d28354-3268.jpg|''The Chase'' (1994) vlcsnap-2015-10-04-06h25m39s96.png|''Speed'' (1994) TCF - Airheads (1994).png|''Airheads'' (1994) 20th Century Fox (Alien Isolation).jpg|''Alien: Isolation'' (2014, video game) 20th Century Fox 'Terminator Dark Fate' Opening (Frame B).png|''Terminator: Dark Fate'' (International, 2019, B) Paramount Pictures Skydance Media 20th Century Fox Tencent Pictures (2019, variant) 0-54 screenshot.png|''Terminator: Dark Fate'' (US, 2019, A) 1994-2010, 2013-2014 20th Century Fox Film Corporation.jpg|Corporate logo 20th Century Fox 1994 Prototype Logo.jpg|Prototype version TCF-1994-logo.jpg 627cf39d3397bf81fc5502ed34f309b8.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-13-18h16m43s678.png|Logo without byline and registered trademark symbol 20th Century Fox Without Searchlights.png|Logo without searchlights cbk.jpg|Logo seen inside the studio. 20th century fox-logo.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-09-00h51m19s106.png vlcsnap-2013-11-25-07h41m03s207.png Snapshot - 82.jpg Logo 20th century fox.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h41m55s250.png 20th Century FOX Logo 1994(2).jpg 1994_20th_Century_Fox_logo.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-15-09h22m17s131.png 20th_Century_Fox_logo_(1994-2010)_(Open_Matte_Version).jpeg|Open matte version 2013_06_01_13_05_29_580x328_0001.jpg|Full open matte Fox_(1).jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-14-19h36m06s54.png|2007 enhanced version vlcsnap-2013-01-06-21h56m02s65.png|Bylineless version 20th century fox 1994 logo open matte 4.jpg|Open matte bylineless version TCF-open-matte-1994.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-30-19h03m27s138.png TCFbylineless.png TCFbylineless1.png TCFbylineless2.png TCFbylineless3.png Bandicam_2020-01-24_12-04-44-546.jpg Bandicam_2020-01-24_12-03-29-713.jpg vlcsnap-2013-11-10-04h00m30s220.jpg asasasadsfgd.png VERY RARE 20th Century Fox logo.jpg|A very rare version of the logo 20th Century Fox USA Version.jpg 07542C33-5BCD-427F-9D4F-D61E9C5CD02A.jpeg|YouTube profile picture 2012-94-TCF-NewsCorporation.png|Version used on TCF's Throwback Trailers in 2014, with the News Corporation byline intact Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 11.45.33 AM.png|''True Lies'' (1994) vlcsnap-2014-02-04-13h25m36s40.png|''Speed'' (1994) 20th Century Fox (The Scout).jpg|''The Scout'' (1994) Fox 'Miracle on 34th Street 1994' Opening.png|''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1994) The Pagemaster (1994).png|''The Pagemaster'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h47m41s73.png|''Nell'' (1994) Die Hard With A Vengeance (1995).png|''Die Hard: With a Vengeance'' (1995) 9f5563f778c6438fea32229e5cce267c.png|''Braveheart'' (International, 1995) vlcsnap-2013-05-19-08h48m08s186.png|''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995) Tcf-mcmullen-vhs-pepsi9072.png|''The Brothers McMullen'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2014-03-21-03h56m10s13.png|''Strange Days'' (1995) GW464H342.png|''Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-01-11-21h13m06s121.png|''Dunston Checks In'' (1996) vlcsnap-2014-02-05-11h28m31s61.png|''Girl 6'' (1996) TFC - Independenceday.jpg|''Independence Day'' (1996) vlcsnap-2015-04-29-13h11m18s222.png|''Chain Reaction'' (1996) vlcsnap-2014-02-04-13h23m01s38.png|''The Crucible'' (1996) 20centuryfoxstarwars.png|''Star Wars: Episodes IV-VI'' (1977-83, 1997 reissues) pi2c4vPFV7xoWVCumG8gfg1040789.jpg|''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997, Widescreen) GW496H280.jpg|''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997, Open Matte) vlcsnap-2013-11-25-07h39m50s53.png|''Inventing the Abbotts'' (1997) 20th Century Fox - Volcano (1997).jpg|''Volcano'' (1997) Speed2A.PNG|''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997, A) Speed2B.PNG|''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997, B) Speed2C.PNG|''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997, C) 20th Century Fox (The Edge).jpg|''The Edge'' (1997) The 1994 20th Century Fox logo.jpg|''Soul Food'' (1997) 20CFRomanov.png|''Anastasia'' (1997) 20th Century Fox - Alien Resurrection (1997).jpg|''Alien: Resurrection'' (1997) Fox 'Home Alone 3' Opening.png|''Home Alone 3'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 11.21.19 AM.png|''The Wiggles Movie'' (Australia, 1997) vlcsnap-2014-02-04-11h01m32s114.png|''Titanic'' (International, 1997) 20th Century Fox (Firestorm).jpg|''Firestorm'' (1998) 20th Century Fox (Great Expectations).jpg|''Great Expectations'' (1998) Fox 'The Newton Boys' Opening.png|''The Newton Boys'' (1998) TCF the object of my affection.jpg|''The Object of My Affection'' (1998) WD4N1iIQtc4lP7Bdlvx7oA1204318.jpg|''Bulworth'' (1998) lBQ7lTjgS6n7cLuFQtIJdA30810.jpg|''The Simpsons'' - "When You Dish Upon a Star" (1998) TCF the x files fight the future.jpg|''The X Files: Fight the Future'' (1998) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-13h00m29s7.png|''Dr. Dolittle'' (1998) GW546H308.jpg|''Ever After: A Cinderella Story'' (1998) GW521H292.jpg|''How Stella Got Her Groove Back'' (1998) 20thCenturyFox-1994logo-2013revision.jpg|''The Siege'' (1998) Tcf_red_thin_line_(1998).png|''The Thin Red Line'' (1998) Vlcsnap-2014-03-21-04h21m33s126.png|''Wing Commander'' (1999) bandicam 2013-06-14 11-52-51-485.jpg|''Never Been Kissed'' (1999) TCF_Entrapment.png|''Entrapment'' (1999) SWTPM20CF.png|''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' (1999) Fox 'Lake Placid' Opening.png|''Lake Placid'' (1999) Fox 'Brokedown Palace' Opening.png|''Brokedown Palace'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-07-16-16h58m53s32.png|''Stir of Echoes'' (International, 1999) vlcsnap-2014-02-05-11h26m05s136.png|''Drive Me Crazy'' (1999) 20th Century Fox (Fight Club).jpg|''Fight Club'' (1999) The Beach (2000).png|''The Beach'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-10-15-09h30m12s9.png|''Big Momma's House'' (2000) 20CFTAE.png|''Titan A.E.'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h35m50s121.png|''Me, Myself & Irene'' (2000) Fox X-Men 2000.jpg|''X-Men'' (2000, A) Fox X-Men 1 A.jpg|''X-Men'' (2000, B) Sunset Strip (2000).png|''Sunset Strip'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-05-18-17h13m46s187.png|''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) Bedazzled (2000).png|''Bedazzled'' (2000) vlcsnap-2014-02-12-02h07m29s201.png|''The Legend of Bagger Vance'' (International, 2000) TCF Man of Honer.png|''Men of Honor'' (2000) 20th Century Fox logo 1994.jpg|''Cast Away'' (2000) 20th Century Fox 1990 logo.png|''Dude, Where's My Car?'' (2000) Fox_Moulin_Rouge.jpg|''Moulin Rouge!'' (2001) DDL 2 20th CF.jpg|''Dr. Dolittle 2'' (2001) Planet of the Apes (2001).jpg|''Planet of the Apes'' (2001) b3ZRNV5XIFsAhLJIsRsPDg29162.jpg|''Shallow Hal'' (2001) 20160102.jpg|''Kung Pow! Enter the Fist'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h55m29s94.png|''Ice Age'' (2002) File:SWEP220CF.png|''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' (2002) 20th Century Fox (1994, Minority Report variant).png|''Minority Report'' (2002) 20th Century Fox (1994, Road to Perdition variant).png|''Road to Perdition'' (2002) Fox X-2.jpg|''X2: X-Men United'' (2003) Fox_logo_daredevil_2003.png|''Daredevil'' (2003) 20thcentury 50.jpg|''Phone Booth'' (2003) GW405H227.jpg|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' (2003) 20th Century Fox Master and Commander The Far Side of the World.png|''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' (2003) vlcsnap-2014-02-04-11h10m22s242.png|''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-07-11-00h07m28s211.png|''Catch That Kid'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-10-01-04h30m34s186.png|''Man on Fire'' (2004) Screenshot (124).png|''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) Garfield_The_Movie_(2004).png|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) vlcsnap-2014-02-04-13h15m53s101.png|''I, Robot'' (2004) 20th Century Fox (1994, Alien vs. Predator variant).png|''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) 20th Century Fox - Flight of the Phoenix (2004).jpg|''Flight of the Phoenix'' (2004) 20th Century Fox Logo Fat Albert 2004.jpg|''Fat Albert'' (2004) Fox The Girl Next Door.jpg|''The Girl Next Door'' (2004) Screenshot_2015-12-28-08-30-15.png|''Elektra'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-31-16h50m03s52.png|''Because of Winn-Dixie'' (2005) Robots (2005).png|''Robots'' (2005) 20th Century Fox 2006 logo.png|''Guess Who'' (International, 2005) SWEP320CF.png|''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) RPOwz2jKwzu3xy3aErOAdQ16819.jpg|''Kingdom of Heaven'' (2005) Fantasticfour20051.jpg|''Fantastic Four'' (2005, A) fantasticfour20052.jpg|''Fantastic Four'' (2005, B) fantasticfour20053.jpg|''Fantastic Four'' (2005, C) vlcsnap-2014-02-03-12h36m52s99 (2).png|''Grandma's Boy'' (2006) Fox 'Ice Age - The Meltdown' Opening.png|''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) Fox X-Men The Last Stand.jpg|''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (2006) GarfieldATailOfTwoKittiesVariant.jpg|''Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties'' (2006) ScreenHunter 21 Dec. 14 17.09.jpg|''Everyone's Hero'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-04-18 at 4.43.04 PM.png|''Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan'' (2006) vlcsnap-2014-02-03-12h31m11s73.png|''Deck the Halls'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-09-23-20h53m00s87.png|''The Fountain'' (International, 2006) vlcsnap-2019-05-13-15h08m30s676.png|''Idiocracy'' (2006) 20th Century Fox (new).jpg|''Eragon'' (2006) GW256H192.png|''Eragon'' (2006, video game) 20th Century Fox 2008 logo.png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' (US, 2007) vlcsnap-2014-02-03-12h27m12s4.png|''28 Weeks Later'' (2007) TCF FFROTSS1.png|''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007, A) TCF FFROTSS2.png|''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007, B) TCF FFROTSS3.png|''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007, C) Live Free Or Die Hard (2007).png|''Live Free or Die Hard'' (2007) vlcsnap-2015-04-26-21h41m55s166.png|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007, A) vlcsnap-2015-04-26-21h42m22s127.png|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007, B) GW296H197.jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007, C) X6MVOgb1i-c4W2hUW1Ncfw17290.jpg|''The Seeker: The Dark is Rising'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-09-07-00h29m18s209.png|''Hitman'' (US, 2007) 20thCentury Fox AATC 1.jpg|''Alvin and The Chipmunks'' (2007) vlcsnap-2016-06-17-07h59m57s847.png|''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) Jumper_(2008).jpg|''Jumper'' (2008) Tcf horton hears a who.png|''Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) TCF_shutter.png|''Shutter'' (2008) 2fac5fd746d71203a8b5b47a2a6e9fd2.png|''Nim's Island'' (2008) 20th Century Fox (2008).png|''Deception'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h19m50s128.png|''The Happening'' (2008) vlcsnap-2014-02-03-12h33m26s150.png|''Space Chimps'' (2008) TCF the x files I want to believe.jpg|''The X Files: I Want to Believe'' (2008) GW1280H544.jpg|''Krabat'' (2008, Germany) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-08h38m53s0.png|''Taken'' (2009) Tcf Night at the Museum Battle of the Smithsonian.png|''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (2009) Fox Ice Age 3 (2D Version).jpg|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2D version, 2009) 12322619_551348738350874_5788841460924295949_o.jpg|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (3D version, 2009) 20th_Century_Fox_Aliens_in_the_Attic.png|''Aliens in the Attic'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-09-14-23h59m25s221.png|''Post Grad'' (2009) 20th Century Fox All About Steve.png|''All About Steve'' (2009) m2Rns6BwZM-t-vPLWDeRZg10108.jpg|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel'' (Video game, 2009) TCF Fantastic Mr Fox.jpg|''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009) vlcsnap-2016-06-17-08h01m01s981.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) 20th Century Fox 2009 logo.png|''Tooth Fairy'' (2010) GW504H282.jpg|''The Simpsons'' - "MoneyBART" (2010) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-01h03m39s232.png|''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) Fright Night 2- New Blood (2013).png|''Fright Night 2: New Blood'' (2013) 20th Century Fox (Joy Ride 3).jpg|''Joy Ride 3: Roadkill'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_Star_Wars_Episode_1-3_Disney_Bylineless_Variant.jpg|''Star Wars'' (Episodes I''', '''II and III) (1999–2005; 2019 Disney+ Variant) 2001–2003 (DVD) GW362H202.jpg|''Die Hard'' (1988, DVD) GW453H255.jpg|''Die Hard 2: Die Harder'' (1990, DVD) WAFER.png|''Cleopatra'' (1963, 2001 reissue) TCF-X-Men 1.5.PNG|''X-Men 1.5'' (2002, DVD) GW350H197.jpg|''Daredevil'' (2003, DVD) 2009–2020 2009–2020 (20th Century Fox Games version) g9yc97Uz6hTTeXyZGDxe Q38974.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h39m04s160.png R2DfztZ8dRN31OFJG6ynMQ82835.jpg|''Predators'' (Video game, 2010) vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h36m00s146.png|''Aliens: Colonial Marines'' (Video game, 2013) 2009–2013 Screen_Shot_2015-07-19_at_14.14.17.png|Blue Sky Studios environmental demo reel version 20th Century Fox 2010.jpg TCFOpenMatte2012.png|Open matte version TCF-2012-Open-Matte.jpg|Full open matte vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h40m23s160.png vlcsnap-2013-01-02-22h36m38s231.png 20th_Century_Fox_(2009).jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h51m36s44.png vlcsnap-2013-12-06-08h30m49s229.png 20_Fox_Logo.jpg 20th Century Fox logo (1).jpg 20th Century Fox logo (2).jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h32m16s69.png 20th_Century_Fox_logo_(2009).png Fullscreen TCF logo of 2009.png|Fullscreen version Fox Avatar 2009.jpg|''Avatar'' (2009) YeEb0LlKvUNBrXaMC2pi_A586969.jpg|''My Name Is Khan'' (International, 2010) Fox_logo_BigMommasLikeFatherLikeSon.jpg|''Big Mommas: Like Father Like Son'' (2011) diary-wimpy-kid-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-04-13-12h52m35s166.png|''Rio'' (2011) WaterforElephants.jpg|''Water for Elephants'' (2011) X-Men_First_Class_(2011).png|''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) TCF_Mr_Popper's_Penguins.png|''Mr. Popper's Penguins'' (2011) TCF Klitschko (german).png|''Klitschko'' (German, 2011) vlcsnap-2013-09-23-20h51m01s62.png|''Monte Carlo'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-06-26-21h35m53s4.png|''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (2011) TCF_Glee_the_3D_Concert_Movie.png|''Glee: The 3D Concert Movie'' (2011) TCF_What's_Your_Number.png|''What's Your Number?'' (2011) TCF Big Year.png|''The Big Year'' (2011) 20thcenturyfox2009.png|''In Time'' (2011) 20th_Century_Fox_The_Sitter.png|''The Sitter'' (2011) vlcsnap-2016-06-17-08h01m41s949.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) 20th_Century_Fox_We_Bought_a_Zoo.png|''We Bought a Zoo'' (2011) 700430_1316570376237_500_206.jpg|''The Darkest Hour'' (International, 2011) tcf_red_tails.png|''Red Tails'' (2012) tcf_chronicle.png|''Chronicle'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-07-06h08m07s210.png|''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' (1999, 2012 reissue) This_Means_War.png|''This Means War'' (2012) TCF_The_Three_Stooges.png|''The Three Stooges'' (2012) TCF Titanic 3d (international).png|''Titanic'' (International, 1997, 2012 reissue) TCF ausgerechnet sibirien.png|''Ausgerechnet Sibirien'' (German, 2012) 20th-century-fox-prometheus-variant-logo.jpg|''Prometheus'' (2012) TCF_Abraham_Lincoln_Vampire_Hunter.png|''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter'' (2012) vlcsnap-2014-01-07-13h46m43s63.png|''The Simpsons: The Longest Daycare'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-10h44m45s152.png|''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-20-09h38m43s113.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h12m12s81.png|''Won't Back Down'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h09m19s173.png|''Taken 2'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h11m06s189.png|''Chasing Mavericks'' (2012) The_Watch_2012.png|''The Watch'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-12h26m22s237.png|''Lincoln'' (2012) Life of Pi 2012.jpg|''Life Of Pi'' (2012) TCF PG.png|''Parental Guidance'' (2012) A Good Day To Die hard.png|''A Good Day to Die Hard'' (2013) 20th Century Fox The Croods.jpg|''The Croods'' (2013) 12 Rounds Reloaded (2013).png|''12 Rounds Reloaded'' (2013) The Marine 3 Homefront.png|''The Marine 3: Homefront'' (2013) Epic (2013).png|''Epic'' (2013) The Internship (2013).png|''The Internship'' (2013) The_Heat_(2013).png|''The Heat'' (2013) 2010 (75th anniversary logo) 20th 75th 01-0.jpg 20th_Century_Fox_logo_(75_Years_Variant_2010).jpg 20th 75th 02-0.jpg 20th Century Fox 75th Anniversary.png TCF75Years2010OM.PNG vlcsnap-2013-01-30-20h02m53s6.png|''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (2010) cXyy8n1m1RzKmGtsawe87Q30748.jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) 20th Century Fox (Date Night).jpg|''Date Night'' (2010) Marmaduke.jpg|''Marmaduke'' (2010) ATeam2010.png|''The A-Team'' (2010) vlcsnap-2015-04-03-07h15m20s236.png|''Knight and Day'' (2010) Predators (2010).png|''Predators'' (2010) 20thCF (Ramona and Beezus).png|''Ramona and Beezus'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-09-09-01h54m44s157.png|''Avatar: Special Edition'' (2010) TCF_Unstoppable.png|''Unstoppable'' (2010) Machete (2010).png|''Machete'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h22m28s151.png|''Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps'' (2010) Vampires_Suck.png|''Vampires Suck'' (2010) Tcf l&od.png|''Love & Other Drugs'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h58m42s162.png|''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-20h08m13s199.png|''Gulliver's Travels'' (2010) 2013–2020 vlcsnap-2013-09-27-08h11m39s166.png|Fullscreen version TCF-2013-Open-Matte.jpg|Open matte version vlcsnap-2013-07-17-04h24m51s14.png vlcsnap-2013-12-06-08h30m38s128.png TCFOpenMatte3.png 20131022003250!Turbo (2013).png 20th_Century_Fox_(2013).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_(2009-2020).jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-04h27m07s119.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-07h47m33s52.png 20th-century-fox-movie-studios-logo-wallpaper.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-29-01h58m03s110.png RARE-TCF-LOGO-2015.jpg|Rare version of the logo, which appeared in this 2015 promo: https://vimeo.com/129141465. This design is used for the 20th Century Fox Television Distribution logo. 20th Century Fox Turbo.jpg|''Turbo'' (2013) The Wolverine 2013.png|''The Wolverine'' (2013) Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013).png|''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' (2013) Runner, Runner (2013).png|''Runner Runner'' (2013) The Counselor (2013).png|''The Counselor'' (2013) The Book Thief (2013).png|''The Book Thief'' (2013) Walking With Dinosaurs (2013).png|''Walking with Dinosaurs'' (2013) Fox_The_Secret_Life_of_Walter_Mitty.jpg|''The Secret Life Of Walter Mitty'' (2013) Devil's_Due.png|''Devil's Due'' (2014) Fox The Monuments Men.jpg|''The Monuments Men'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-03-19-00h13m17s173.png|''Almost Home'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-08-04-01h17m50s229.png|''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-08-04-01h17m23s245.png|''Rio 2'' (2014) TCF_The_Other_Woman.png|''The Other Woman'' (2014) Fox X-Men Days Of Future Past.jpg|''X-Men: Days Of Future Past'' (2014) Fox The Fault in Our Stars.jpg|''The Fault In Our Stars'' (2014, A) Fox_Fault_in_our_stars_2.jpg|''The Fault In Our Stars'' (2014, B) TCFHow To Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) TCF RICO, OSKAR UND DIE TIEFERSCHATTEN (2014).png|''Rico, Oskar und die Tieferschatten'' (German, 2014) FoxLogoDOTPOTA.png|''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' (2014) Fox_Logo_Let's_Be_Cops_-_Reupload.png|''Let's Be Cops'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_Gone_Girl.png|''Gone Girl'' (2014) The_Maze_Runner_(2014).png|''The Maze Runner'' (2014) The Book Of Life 2014.jpg|''The Book Of Life'' (2014) penguiins of a.png|''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_The_Pyramid.png|''The Pyramid'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-03-14-12h17m12s205.png|''Exodus: Gods and Kings'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_Night_At_The_Museum_3.jpg|''Night At The Museum: Secret Of The Tomb'' (2014) Taken 3 (2015) .png|''Taken 3'' (2015) d164416-32055.jpg|''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' (2015) 20th_Century_Fox_The_Longest_Ride.png|''The Longest Ride'' (2015) 20th_Century_Fox_Unfinished_Business.png|''Unfinished Business'' (2015) 20th Century Fox Home.jpg|''Home'' (2015) TCF Rico, Oskar Und Das Herzgebreche (2015).png|''Rico, Oskar Und Das Herzgebreche'' (German, 2015) I HATE POKTERGEISTR.png|''Poltergeist'' (2015) SpyMoveLogoTCF.png|''Spy'' (2015) Fox Paper Towns.jpg|''Paper Towns'' (2015) Fox_Fantastic_Four_1.jpg|''Fantastic Four'' (2015, A) Fox_Fantastic_Four_2.jpg|''Fantastic Four'' (2015, B) TCF Hitman Agent 47.jpg|''Hitman: Agent 47'' (2015) TCF_Maze_Runner_The_Scorch_Trials.png|''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials'' (2015) FoxMartian.jpg|''The Martian'' (2015) 20th Century Fox (Bridge of Spies).jpg|''Bridge of Spies'' (International, 2015) Temp_file_25082802_1454538956.jpeg|''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) IceAgeShort.png|''Ice Age: Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe'' (2015) Fox Victor Frankenstein.jpg|''Victor Frankenstein'' (2015) vlcsnap-2016-06-17-08h02m50s634.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip'' (2015) Fox Joy.jpg|''Joy'' (2015) 20th Century Fox Revenant.jpg|''The Revenant'' (2015) Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016).jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) Tcf deadpool.png|''Deadpool'' (2016) TCF_eddie_the_eagle.png|''Eddie the Eagle'' (2016) Tcf The Other Side of the Door.png|''The Other Side of the Door'' (2016) Fox X-Men Apoloypse.jpg|''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016) Fox Independence Day Resurgence.jpg|''Independence Day: Resurgence'' (2016) 20th Century Fox - A Cure for Wellness (2016).jpg|''A Cure for Wellness'' (2016) Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates.jpg|''Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates'' (2016) 20th Century Fox Ice Age Collision Course.jpg|''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016) TCF Morgan (2016).png|''Morgan'' (2016) TCF_Miss_Peregrine's_Home_For_Peculiar_Children.png|''Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children'' (2016) TCF_Keeping_up_with_the_Joneses.png|''Keeping Up with the Joneses'' (2016) 20th Century Fox Trolls.jpg|''Trolls'' (2016) Fox Rules Don't Apply.PNG|''Rules Don't Apply'' (2016) Assassins_Creed.png|''Assassin's Creed'' (2016) TCF Why him.png|''Why Him?'' (2016) TCF Hidden figure.png|''Hidden Figures'' (2016) 20th_Century_Fox_Logan_2017.png|''Logan'' (2017) The_Boss_Baby.png|''The Boss Baby'' (2017) TCF Snatched.png|''Snatched'' (2017) 20th_Century_Fox_DOAWK_The_Long_Haul.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017) 20th_Century_Fox_Alien_Covenant.png|''Alien: Covenant'' (2017) TCF Captian underpants.png|''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017) Tcf war of the planet of the apes (2017).png|''War of the Planet of the Apes'' (2017) Tcf kingman the golden circle.png|''Kingsman: The Golden Circle'' (2017) tcf the mountains between us.png|''The Mountain Between Us'' (2017) tcf Murder on the Orient Express.png|''Murder on the Orient Express'' (2017) tcf Ferdinand.png|''Ferdinand'' (2017) tcf greatest showman 2.png|''The Greatest Showman'' (2017, B) tcf the post (2017).png|''The Post'' (2017) tcf Condorito The Movie.png|''Condorito: La Película/The Movie'' (2017, Latin America) 20th Century Fox - Maze Runner- The Death Cure (2018).png|''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' (2018) 20th Century Fox Red Sparrow.png|''Red Sparrow'' (2018) 20th Century Fox (Love, Simon Variant).png|''Love, Simon'' (2018) Bandicam_2018-08-21_12-32-59-417.png|''Deadpool 2'' (2018) Bandicam 2018-10-10 23-53-32-209.png|''The Darkest Minds'' (2018) Tcf the predator (2018).png|''The Predator'' (2018) tcf bad times at the el royale.png|''Bad Times at the El Royale'' (2018) tcf the hate u give.png|''The Hate U Give'' (2018) 20th Century Fox Bohemian Rhapsody.png|''Bohemian Rhapsody'' (2018) 20th Century Fox Widows.png|''Widows'' (2018) Tcf_dragon_ball_super_broly.png|''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018, Japan) Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-10h06m34s741.png|''The Kid Who Would Be King'' (2019) Screen Shot 2019-07-09 17-35-03-026.png|''Alita: Battle Angel'' (2019, A) Screen Shot 2019-07-09 17-35-08-435.png|''Alita: Battle Angel'' (2019, B) 20th_Century_Fox_Breakthrough_(2019).png|''Breakthrough'' (2019) 20th_Century_Fox_X_Men_Dark_Phoenix_(2019).png|''X-Men: Dark Phoenix'' (2019) 20th_Century_Fox_Stuber.png|''Stuber'' (2019) TCF_The_Art_of_Racing_in_the_Rain.png|''The Art of Racing in the Rain'' (2019) 20th Century Fox Ad Astra.png|''Ad Astra'' (2019) Paramount Pictures Skydance Media 20th Century Fox Tencent Pictures (2019, variant) 0-55 screenshot.png|''Terminator: Dark Fate'' (US, 2019, B) 20th Century Fox 'Terminator Dark Fate' Opening (Frame A).png|''Terminator: Dark Fate'' (International, 2019, A) 20th_Century_Fox_Ford_v_Ferrari.png|''Ford v Ferrari'' (2019) 20th Century Studios 2020-present 20th Century Studios logo.jpeg KFlZCbDw 400x400.jpg|Logo seen on social media pages. E3D01409-6020-4141-9CFE-C239DC7469D1.jpeg|Official Twitter account 5e3cab9f7096a.jpg 20th Century Studios.png Category:1935 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Fox Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Disney Category:United States Category:Walt Disney Studios Category:20th Century Studios